Of Blood and Chocolate
by amyraklaire
Summary: This is a chubby reader insert; reader is new to town and quickly befriends Peter, Shelley and Roman. Your life is about to take a turn into a world you had no idea existed!
1. New to Town

Quickly as possible, despite just moving slowly with bags of groceries around your wrists; you made your way across the street. You had just moved into Hemlock Grove and were in dire need of supplies that normally graced a home. The day was nice; with the sun shining but still slightly chilly. As you walked along passing Dana's Goldsmithing Inc. towards a small parking lot, moans and excited shouts drifted towards your ears. The sound was familiar but surely no one in their right mind would be… at least, not during the day. Sadly, as you turned the corner to walk through the parking lot, there in a very nice car from the late 1950's was a couple having sex. All you could see were naked breasts and long brown hair. You gasped a little, embarrassment blushed across your cheeks as you quickly crossed to the other side. Little did you know that the woman mentioned you passing and the man had looked back at you.

After arriving home, you unloaded the groceries and fed your (cat/dog), named (P/N). Dinner was easy, a grilled cheese with tomato soup and then a hot chocolate for dessert. You sighed, folding laundry, talking to yourself out loud, "I am not ready for school tomorrow…hopefully, I'll make a few friends this year." Since the age of 15, you had lived on your own. Your father had died in a car accident and your mother was unfit. At 15 you were declared an emancipated minor and moved far away from the past. Since then it was difficult to make friends and live a responsible life, but you never gave up. With the laundry done you took a shower and got ready for bed. Reruns of The Office played on tv as you chose your outfit for the next day. You just wanted to blend in with the others as much as possible, your body image a huge issue. Being chubbier and curvier always brought attention that made you nervous so a new pair of jeans and a nice top found their way onto the end of the bed.

The alarm went off before you knew it and quickly you tossed on your clothes, makeup and fixed your (H/L), (H/C) hair. The walk to the school seemed to take forever but finally you found yourself making the long walk up the front stairs and into the office. After signing some last-minute papers, they handed you a schedule and locker number. Also in the office was another new student, but you were unable to introduce yourself until you realized your lockers were next to each other. You smiled briefly up at him as you opened your locker, "Us new guys should stick together," You closed it and stuck out your hand, "I'm (F/N) (L/N)." He smiled and shook your hand, "Peter Rumancek." You shot an eyebrow upwards, "A Gypsy?" He chuckled nervously, his shaggy brown hair falling slightly into his face "Yeah…" You smiled, eyes bright, "That's awesome!" His smiled returned and then faded as he saw something behind you.

You turned to look as well; coming this way was a young-looking girl. She had to be at least at 7 feet tall, her breathing was heavy and her footsteps echoed down the hall. She entered a classroom to which Peter tried to walk over to get a better look. She exited, pulling a red bag onto her shoulder. A cell phone dangled from her neck as she walked down the hall, about to pass you as two girls turned the corner. Mimicry filled the air as they mocked how she sounded and walked. It broke your heart causing you to shoot an evil glare at the two. Before you could make a move to talk to her, a guy approached and walked with her, "Hey, sis." You blinked in surprise as he pat and rubbed her back. He glanced backwards towards you and the others. His eyes came back to you, staying for a few seconds.

Peter came up to your side, "So what classes do you have?" After comparing schedules, you learned you would be seeing him most of the day except for first and second period. You waved goodbye to him and went to pass the through the doors up ahead. As they swung close behind you, the guy from before was waiting. It was now that you could see he was extremely tall as well, not as tall as his sister though.

He had dark brown hair, chiseled cheekbones and full lips; his eyes an attractive green. You had to remind yourself to breathe. He licked his lips before speaking, "Hi, I'm Roman, Roman Godfrey." You nodded at him, "Hi, I'm (F/N)." He gave a quick smile, staring directly into your eyes, "I just…I was just wanting to say that it would be great if you forgot all that you saw yesterday." His voice was somewhat slow and seemed to be a command rather than recommendation. Your eyebrows drew close together, as you chuckled out a nervous "What? Why would you want t-" It dawned on you as you remembered the car from the walk home. He could tell that you were remembering and worry crossed his face, "Dude, I wouldn't even have known that was you if you hadn't said anything. All I saw was her bare chest." He took a step closer, his voice dropping an octave, "I want you to forget it." You rolled your eyes, "Roman, you can't just will someone to forget something. Sadly, that's not how it works." You pat his shoulder, "Next time get a room." A look of worried confusion stayed on his face as he watched you walk away, a little blood began trickling out of his nose. He quickly wiped it away and went to smoke.


	2. Getting Involved

It was all over the news, and the radio; the death of the poor girl who was eaten alive by some animal. Although since your time in Hemlock Grove, albeit a few days…something didn't feel quite right. You had always been interested in mysteries since you were little and the opportunity to actually look into one tugged at your soul. Unsure of where to begin or scared to do it yourself you couldn't decide, but asking Peter to go with you to the crime scene immediately popped into your mind. So, there you were waiting at your lockers for him to come in. Shelley passed by waving. Even though she was a freshman, you had one class together and had started to form a friendship. You smiled and waved back at her. You stopped when you noticed her brother Roman watching you from down the hall. He was always looking at you, it was kind of creepy but made your heart flutter at the same time. He looked away when you caught his eyes, rubbing his nose and then walking through the back doors, most likely to smoke.

Peter came walking into view at the same time, a look of slight irritation on his face, "Hey, Pete! What's wrong?" He flashed a small smile before wrapping an arm around you in a friendly hug, "Oh just, some idiot police. They stopped me on my way to school today, asking me about the murder. I got the feeling they think I did it." The two of you walked down the hall, "What the…probably just because your new in town. I'm sure there are all kinds of rumors going around about both of us." He chuckled, "Ya…mine is, I'm a werewolf." You laughed and asked with a serious face, "Well are you, Peter?" He hesitated for a second before joking back, "Yes, that explains my body hair. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Before you got the chance to pull him back and ask him again seriously, class had started and the teacher huffed and pointed at a seat, "Sorry…" Quickly you sat down and began taking notes. The days classes seemed to go by slowly, and Peter had suddenly decided to avoid you since this morning. Aggravated to no end, you made your way down the sidewalk; heading home to rest up before beginning your investigation.

A flash of a red car flew by and you rolled your eyes, "Idiot, you're going to wreck one day." You whispered to yourself watching it ahead of you. It came to a stop and slowly began backing up until it stopped beside you, the window rolled down revealing Roman, eyes squinting from the sun, "(Y/N), want a ride?" You hesitated, looking around, "Uhm…sure. Thanks, Roman." He shrugged nonchalantly, getting out and walking around to open the door for you. You rose an eyebrow and got in. A few minutes later he was back in his seat and driving you home. The ride was silent, him smoking a cigarette and you twiddling your thumbs. He spoke finally, "So, where did you move from?" You took in a deep breath, "Well, I lived in, (H/T), but I was on vacation in, (Country), when I decided to move here." He nodded, taking a drag, "That's cool. I've never been outside Hemlock County." Shrugging you looked over at him, "Well, travelling isn't always what it is cracked up to be…especially when you're all alone the whole time." He looked over at you for a minute before staring back at the rode. He stopped the car, "Which way?" You hadn't realized you had come this far already and blushed, "Oh, uhm, left." You continued to give directions until he pulled up into the driveway. You smiled as you got out, "Thanks for the ride. I appreciate it." He nodded to you, "No problem. Anytime, (Y/N)." He threw a wink towards you as he backed out and took off down the street.

After cleaning the house and feeding your pet, you decided to do some yoga. It helped to clear your mind and relax your body. You hoped it might be able to help you sense things at the crime scene later. Taking a quick shower, you looked at yourself in the mirror. A small sigh left your lips. It wasn't that you found yourself ugly, but you knew how society felt about women your size. That's what upset you most of the time. Just like Shelley would most likely be judged for her outward appearance most of her life…so would you. She was sweet, intelligent and beautiful; already in the three days you had known her, you couldn't help but like her. You let out a hiss as soap got in your eye, "Crap!" Finished in the shower you dressed and then sat reading an old book. An alarm on your phone went off letting you know that the Vigil had started. Grabbing a flashlight and notebook you took off towards the park.

It was dark and eerie, being by yourself in the clouded moonlight. The vast open field of the park looked like a scene from a horror movie. You chuckled to yourself a bit at the thought, trying not to scare yourself from continuing. The small playhouse seemed to glow ominously as you got closer. You turned your flashlight on and knelt down looking into it. There in the corner, you could see something stuck in the floorboards. Your heart beat loudly in your ears as you crawled towards it. Picking it up in your fingers you could see that it was some sort of hair, white in color. How could the cops have missed this? Maybe it just wasn't important…you tucked the tuff into your notebook, after scribbling down what you saw and how you felt about it. You made your way out, lifting your head a little as you exited the playhouse; Peter's face looking back at you.

You jumped off the ground a little, "Shit!" You covered your heart as you stood, "What are you doing here, Pete?" He looked around nervously, sitting back on his heels, "I could ask the same of you, (Y/N)." Rolling your eyes, you sighed out, "I'm investigating…something feels…odd about it." He nodded in agreement, glancing around into the woods, "Look, I'm sorry for avoiding you today. It's just, what we joked about…" He looked up at you seriously, "It isn't a joke." Quickly your mind raced back to this morning's conversation about him being a werewolf, panic hit your heart and you took a step back, "…did you, you know…do it?" He sighed, "No. I didn't." You gulped, hoping he was telling the truth, "Alright, so what are you doing here?" He got back down, feeling the earth in his hands, "Trying to sense it, the one who killed her I mean." You bit the inside of your cheek, holding the light out for him. He chuckled a bit, "Nah, don't need it." Turning it off made you feel isolated. The creep factor only intensified as you watched him dig his hands into the dirt and sniff the air. Suddenly he stood and started to watch the lanterns float through the sky.

You leaned against the playhouse, captivated by their simple beauty and saddened by their use. A voice snapped the both of you out of your thoughts, "What did it feel like?" The two of you exchanged glances before turning to see who it was. Even from this distance you could tell by the silhouette that it was Roman. You walked up towards him slightly, as Peter held out his arm to stop you as he spoke, "What did what feel like?" Roman looked from you back to him. His face was intense and angry, as his hands clenched, "Killing that girl?" Peter responded casually, "I didn't kill her. I figured it was you." Roman scoffed, "Me? Why would I do it?" You spoke, "Why would Peter? Unless you're buying into the he's a rumor." Roman shrugged, "If he is (Y/N), you shouldn't be out here with him." You rolled your eyes, as Peter filled the silence, "Do you believe every rumor you hear?" Roman walked up to the both of you, "Then why are we all here?" Peter motioned to the town, "When listening to all those people, did you ever hear of a coincidence?" Roman's eyes glanced to you and then back to him, "Are you sure it wasn't you? (Y/N), isn't your next victim?" Peter replied without a beat, "You could try to contain your disappointment." He smirked over at you, "(Y/N) is my friend; got a problem with that?"

Roman shook his head, one eyebrow still raised and slight anger in his voice "Then who was it?" You took a step closer, swinging your arms lightly, "Bear? Cougar?" Peter smiled at your sarcasm he continued it, "Creative suicide?" You could see his jaw clench and unclench as Roman looked around, "It's weird. I knew her, "He back tracked, "I mean, I didn't know her, know her. But I saw her at parties and stuff. She liked my car." You chuckled, "Well, it's a nice car." Peter nodded in agreement. Roman turned more towards him, "I also knew your uncle, Vince. He did some kind of work for my mom." He shook his head, "She denies it, but she's so full of shit." You teetered on your feet, starting to get tired as he spoke, "I liked his stories. The girls would get pretty freaked out, but girls, you know?" You threw him a playfully hateful look, kicking some dirt towards him "Hey! Don't count me in with those bimbos you hang out with." The three of you chuckled softly as Peter looked up to the sky, "Yeah, that sounds like Vince." You could see Romans jaw clench again before he spoke, "What's it like, living like you people?"

You sighed in annoyance, "Roman…rude much…" He looked at you and then down at the ground before going back to Peter. He looked off into the distance, "I guess there is always something over the hill I gotta see." He looked back curiosity over his face, "What's the story of your sister?" Again, you sighed, "Geez, the both of you…so rude." Before Roman could answer a police car appeared, the siren going off slightly. Peter looked nervous, "Shit." You started to walk away but Roman grabbed your arm lightly, "It's cool, it's cool." He looked over at Peter, his hand still on your arm, "Don't run. Don't run." Roman walked over to them as you walked up to Peter. You could only hear a few words here and there. They shined their lights at the two of you; turning away to keep from being blinded you tripped over your own feet. Slight laughter came from the group of three; suddenly the air got really tense. You grabbed Peter's arm, "What's going on?" Peter looked at you worried, "I'm not sure, but you should get home." Taking a step back, "I'm not a kid, Peter." The two of you watched as the officers got back in the car and drove off, Roman turned back around. Something was dripping from his nose as Peter said quickly, "How'd you do that?" Roman smirked a bit, "Do what?" Peter grabbed you by your arm, "Come with me, now." You followed, scared slightly by his reaction to Roman saving you from some kind of jail time. You threw a look over your shoulder, your eyes meeting Romans.

Soon you arrived at a small trailer and Peter opened the door for you to go in first, "Mom! I'm home." A kind looking woman walked from out of a room, "Where the hell did you-"She stopped when she saw you, "Hi, there." Peter nodded at you, "This is (Y/N), from class." She nodded holding her hand out, "Nice to meet you. You can call me Lynda." Shaking her hand, you smiled back. She motioned to the couch, "So, from this morning I gather he told you about everything?" You nodded, "It's hard to believe but yeah, he did." Peter handed you a beer as he sat across from you, "It's about to get weirder…we saw Roman do something tonight." His mom looked worried, "He fed?" He shook his head taking a swig, "No-no…but he used this weird eye thing on two cops. They seemed dazed and just drove off." Lynda nodded, "Well, Upirs have been known to have that ability. It's why they can get away with so much." You choked on a mouthful of liquid, "A w-what?" Peter ran his hand through his hair, "An Upir…it's like a vampire; it feeds of off blood." Lynda sighed, "Except it can get way uglier if they get out of hand."

You slowly took it all in, "He doesn't know, does he?" Peter took another drink sitting back, "Nah, I don't think so." Lynda stood, "Well, you know my thoughts. I'm off to bed, (Y/N), you're welcome to sleep on the couch, Hun." Nodding thanks, you took your shoes off and laid back. Peter looked over at you, "Sorry, I know it's a lot to take in all at once." You shrugged, running a hand over your face before turning to lay on your side, facing him, "Could I watch…the next time you turn?" He sighed, "Sure, but it's not that great." The two of you talked for a few hours before you almost fell asleep, "Are you going to the Halloween dance coming up?" You spoke lazily, "Probably not, just isn't my thing really." He nodded, propping his feet up on the table, "So, no one's asked you then?" You flipped him off, causing him to laugh. The both of you fell asleep.


	3. Getting Involved Part 2

The time flew by, you and Peter hung out more. Shelley asked you to help her out with some homework from time to time, but only ever on campus. Roman would talk to you a few times a day, he even stopped by your work a few times. Sometimes you found yourself waiting in anticipation for his green eyes to come around the corner or peek over your locker. It was nice to finally have a life start taking shape and those who were in it…made it better. Soon the day of the full moon arrived and your excitement grew to see if your friend actually changed or not. You ate your apple and headed outside, Peter was leaning against the stone wall so you walked over, smiling at him. You waved as you walked down some steps. He waved back, "Hey, ready to listen to Myers drone on in class?" You laughed, "Of course, it's the highlight of my day."

Roman walked up from behind you, "You mean it isn't me?" Turning to look at him, your lips twitched into a smile, "Well, I mean, come on. Who could top a middle-aged professor working at high school?" You laughed as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, "Do the reading for Pisaro?" You shook your head and took a bite of your lunch as Peter answered, "Nah, we watched the movie." Roman nodded, "You know, I can never keep the Bronte sisters, straight. Which one do fat goth girls learn to masturbate to?" You bit the inside of your cheek, the comment kind of hitting a nerve you didn't think he would ever hit.

Peter noticed and replied sarcastically, "Why do I get the feeling that the only reason you talk to me is the way people look at you when you're talking to me." The three of you looked around and noticed all the staring. "Oh, it's more than half," he replied as the two of them chuckled. Peter shook his head, "Thing is we don't have the same problem." Roman looked over at him, "Which is?" Peter talked over his shoulder as he walked away, "You're only bored if your boring." You tried to contain a smirk as Roman removed his arm from your shoulders, laughing a little nervously. The comment obviously upsetting him a bit. You through your apple core away and tugged on his jacket sleeve, "Come on, Roman. Let's get to class." He nodded, his arm again wrapping around you, "Alright, alright."

During class, you noticed him slip a not to Peter, he stiffened as he read it. After the bell rang you ran to your locker, "So what did it say?" Peter grunted, "He wants to watch too." You nodded as the two of you watched him walked away down the hall. The walk to his house was quiet, "You okay?" He nodded, "Yeah…just preparing. Are you sure you want to see this?" You reached over and squeezed his hand, "Of course." He smiled and opened the door for you. Lynda was making dinner already, "Hiya, (Y/N)." You offered your assistance and took over making the dinner as Peter pulled her aside to let her know that Roman would be coming. She freaked out, "He's coming where?" The two talked in raised voices as you tried not to eavesdrop. Lynda came back in the kitchen, "Thanks honey, you can go back to the living room now."

Hesitantly you did just that, Peter's eyes looked wet. You sat on the arm of the chair he was in, "Dinner is gonna be tasty." He chuckled, "Mom's a great cook." He got up and grabbed a few beers. You grabbed one and took a drink, "Thanks…so what do you want to do until he gets here?" Peter shrugged and pulled you into a hug turning the tv on, "Try and relax really." You nodded, leaning your head into his shoulder, "You know…ever never had any real friends before…" He looked at you softly, "Really? I wonder how come?" You shrugged taking a swig, "Always moving, like you, but I also usually don't like to get close to people. They can cause so much damage." He nodded in agreement, "Luckily, I've met you and Roman." He noticed the way you looked when you said his name, "That was a dreamy look." You blushed slightly, "Nah, you're imagining things." He smirked, "Yeah okay…just be careful." You nodded at him as a knock came at the door.

Peter got up hesitantly and opened it. You heard his voice, not having moved from your seat on the couch. Lynda spoke softly from the kitchen, as Peter introduced them to each other, "Hello." Roman nodded, "Hey." He turned and saw you, a slight smirk forming on his face, "(Y/N)." You smiled back, waving slightly. Roman walked to sit over with you but noticed the altar, "Are you Hindu or something?" Peter answered, "The photo is my grandfather, and the statue is Ganesh. The god of new beginnings." He turned to look at his mom, "But I don't think Nicholae ever actually knew that, right?" Nervously he mentioned the joke he had told you previously, "He used to joke about if what he had between his legs was anything like his nose." Lynda came into the room carrying some things, she motioned for Roman to sit. He sat down by you. She offered you and Roman some milk.

You took your glass as she offered some to Peter, he shook his head, "lactic acid." She tsked herself, "Right, Right. It does funny things to the tummy." She continued trying to be friendly towards him, "So, meeting a second friend of Peter's...I'm shocked his been able to make so many. What are your plans after graduation?" Roman said something about his mom buying his way into a decent place and you couldn't help but snort. Peter chuckled as well, Roman licked his lips and fake glared at you. Peter started to act more and more nervous. His mom reached over to comfort him, "He gets so nervous beforehand. It's the hormones." Roman offered, "I have a tranquilizer." Peter refused but his mom accepted, "Just a little. To wet the whistle." Roman took one and then offered one to you. You bit your lip but went ahead and took one, swallowing it quickly.

The music played softly in the background. Peter began to take off his jewelry and Roman asked, "Does it hurt?" He replied smiling faintly, "Wouldn't notice if a bus hit you." You frowned, "Are you…still you?" Lynda answered for him, reaching to grab his hand "He's a good boy. He's my handsome little honeybun." You smiled at her nickname for him. You and Roman sat there watching, after all neither of you had any idea what to expect. Peter began to sweat profusely as the time went on. Soon he began to remove his clothes. You made sure not to stare below his waist, as his mom lead the way outside. Roman let you exit first and then followed, standing beside you. Peter came out last and paced back and forth. You noticed a G tattooed on his side, but Roman mentioned it "What does the G stand for?" Peter quipped, "Go suck an egg." Peter started to get serious and Roman motioned to you as he spoked, "Are we safe here?" Lynda nodded, "Yeah, just watch." You could feel the tension coming from him, so could Roman apparently, as he made a joke, "Ah, darn." You looked at him, "What?" He swung his arm, "I forgot to bring a frisbee." Lynda responded as Peter flipped him off, "Don't joke."

Suddenly, Peter began to jerk and distort. Popping and breaking noises emitting from his body as the change took place. It jolted you into a straighter stance, Roman doing the same. Peter chuckled lightly as it seemed to stop. But it didn't. It got worse. Before your very eyes, Peter's body began to thrash and contort, the snapping sounds never ceasing. You watched horrified as his eyes came out of their sockets to be replaced with animal like ones. His flesh began to tear away revealing the wolf inside of him. Roman gulped and took a step back, his hand reaching for yours as they two of you watched your friend change into his beast. You gripped it tightly as Peter began to rip at his flesh, allowing the wolves face to break through the barrier. Your heart was pounding at the pain that he must be suffering. The wolf shook itself free from remnants of Peters body before eating up the evidence. You were fascinated and terrified at the same time. Roman bent down to him, "Peter?" The wolf snarled and then ran off into the woods. Roman watched completely taken with it, "You have got to be fucking kidding me." Lynda nudged into his arm, "Come on, let's eat. He won't be back til morning." As she set the table she smiled at you, "You're welcome to spend the night. I know Peter would want you to be here when he gets back. The both of you." You nodded and pointed to your bag, laughing slightly "I brought clothes." Dinner was quiet, the two of you still taking in what had just occurred. Lynda said goodnight and left the two of you alone after cleaning up.

Roman watched as you grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom. He had taken off his shoes and jacket by the time you got back from changing into pj's. You moved the coffee table to the side and started to make a pallet. Roman stood up, "You can have the couch, (Y/N). I don't mind sleeping on the floor." You threw him a grin, "I've slept on that couch before. Trust me, I'd rather be down here." He smiled a genuine smile; the one that made your heart flutter faster than a hummingbird's wings. You gulped now self-conscious of the way you looked. Quickly you got up and grabbed some beers. You handed one to him and turned to sit back down in the floor. He sighed, "You know, your ass looks good in those shorts." You rolled your eyes, "Thanks." He smirked and got down in the floor with you, "I mean it." You nodded taking a drink, "Okay." He looked over at you seriously, "You know, my comment earlier about the Bronte sisters…I shouldn't have said that. I also didn't mean to upset you in anyway by it." You looked over at him, "Why would you think I was upset." He smiled a little, "I felt your shoulders tense." You blushed and rubbed the back of your head, "Ah, I see." He took a drink, "I wouldn't include you in that category by the way. I don't think your that fat."

You smiled softly as you looked over at him, "Well, at least one of us doesn't." He tilted his head, looking at you with those green eyes, "You're very smart, kind and you have great tits." You snorted, "Alright, alright. Shush." He chuckled and finished his beer. You turned the TV on and placed the volume at a low level. For a few hours, the two of you spoke quietly about Peter, school, Letha's pregnancy and of course Shelley. He pulled you towards him, "You know, I'm glad you moved here." You nodded starting to fall asleep against his chest, "Me too." He asked softly, running his hand through your hair, "Are you and Peter…dating?" You chuckled lazily, "No, we're just good friends. Why?" He shrugged, snuggling into the pallet next to you; the couch completely forgotten, "I just wondered."


	4. Grave Robbing: A New Normal

Grave Robbing; The New Normal

The previous day had been crazy, Peter had come back and said he sensed something bad while out. Having to get to class, you and Roman took off quickly, but Peter had offered you to go with him to meet his cousin Destiny. You shook in disappointment, having had to work that day. Later that day he had picked you up from work and the two of you went to visit Roman. His mother had let you in only after seeing him watching in an entryway behind her. She gave you a nasty look before walking away. There you had a conversation about the officer Chasseur pinning Peter for the murder, or at least trying too. You had revealed the tuft of fur you had found, seeming to confirm for Peter that it was indeed a Vargulf. The three of you decided to hunt them down; offering help if you could and putting them down if you couldn't. The appropriate course of action taken was to dig up Lisa Willoughby. Before you had left Roman asked if you wanted to go to the upcoming Gala with him. You had said yes and then he took you shopping for a dress.

The dreams you had the next few nights caused you to wake in a pool of sweat. Making the fun and joy filled days with Peter and Roman seem like a distant past. Shelley was getting closer to you as well, talking to you unabashedly and you in exchange opened to her. But again, these small joys were overshadowed by the events of the night. Not only had Lisa been in them in a decayed form, but so had your mother. It had been several years since you saw her last, but the way she treated you and the life you had lived never dissipated in your mind. The memories only seemed to add to the growing knot in your chest; the anxiety of digging up a person was becoming a burden, but you didn't want to be left out.

The morning of the foul deed had finally arrived. You lit some incense, several candles and turned on your yoga music. Meditating helped to calm you and bring your heart beat down to a normal rate. The alarm going off brought you out it and you sighed heavily. "Seize the day," you said quoting an old line from a musical you had seen. To make yourself feel more cheerful you dressed in a nice leopard print top, black skinny jeans and a cobalt blue jacket that flared at the waist. For shoes, you decided on black boots since it was chillier than normal. Looking at yourself all done up made you feel better. You grabbed your bag as you walked out to the front door, a picture of your mother on the wall. You flipped it off, hoping to alleviate your thoughts about her for the day. Sometimes Roman would be waiting outside to pick you, but today he wasn't. He must have had a fight with his mom, you thought walking to a coffee shop. After the barista made your order you walked to school. Roman pulled up in a black SUV, having to give Shelley a ride to school.

You waved at the two of them as you proceeded up the steps, not stopping because it was hard enough for you to walk in the boots as is. Peter was leaning against his locker talking to Letha. She smiled softly at you, "Morning, (Y/N)." You smiled as you opened the locker door, "Morning, Letha. How are you feeling today?" She grumbled out, "Nauseous, again." You and Peter both chuckled as he turned around to look at you, "Going on a date?" Rolling your eyes, you moved backwards as you shut the locker, "Nope." He smirked as Roman walked up behind you, putting his hands on your shoulders with a light squeeze, "Who's the guy we have to beat up, Peter?" Peter shrugged, "She won't tell me, Roman." He tsked moving to stand at your side, one arm wrapping around your waist, "Well, I'll just stand here and scare him off." You took a drink of your coffee, "You guys, seriously. I just needed a dress-up day, okay? Leave it alone." Roman winked looking down at you, "Well, if you needed a dress-up day, (Y/N). You should have just asked." Blushing you shoved him off, "Not what I meant pervert." Your heart pounded as the two of you locked eyes for a minute. The bell rung and caused you to jump slightly.

Lunch time came and went just like any other day. Except for when you walked into the cafeteria. Several buys at one of the tables stared, talking rather loudly about you. The things they were saying weren't very friendly but you ignored them. After buying whatever you felt hungry for you made your way outside to eat it in silence. Three of the guys followed you, "So, (Y/N), have any plans for tonight? I have a few ideas, if you're interested." He chuckled leaning against the wall where you had chosen to sit. Looking out into the parking lot you responded, "Yes, actually I do have plans. Listening to you isn't one of them." His face dropped from the smile to a more serious one, "Harsh, baby girl. You haven't even heard what I have to offer." You stood up and threw your trash in the nearby trashcan. You started to walk back inside, "Like I said, I have plans." One of them placed his arm in your path so you couldn't walk into the building. Taking a step back you noticed each pathway blocked by a guy. You moved your hand into your purse, grabbing the small stun gun inside it, sighing, "Don't make me hurt you." Before any of them could make a move Roman and Peter appeared from around the corner. Roman walked up to stand slightly in front of you. He hooked his arm around your waist and pushed you back a little, "What seems to be the problem here boys?"

The leader, Brandon you think his name was, walked up towards him. Roman was a good five inches taller, "Nothing, Godfrey. We were just having a friendly conversation." Peter spoke up, cracking his knuckles nonchalantly "Didn't look friendly to me…" You smirked at your friend's protectiveness and spoke gently touching Roman's arm with your free hand, "I was just telling them I already have plans tonight…but he seems to not be able to take no for an answer." Roman looked from you towards Brandon, "That so." He looked him up and down before taking a step back and wrapping his arm around your waist tugging you to him. He licked his lips before speaking smugly, "See, it just so happens, Brandon, that (Y/N) does have plans." He pulled you a bit closer, planting a kiss on your forehead, before turning the two of you around. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Trust me, anything you were trying to offer…I have beaten."

The three of you walked away from the incident and towards your private meeting area. Peter started to laugh, pointing at your purse, "And, uh, what my dearest friend were you about to do to those poor guys." You blushed, a slight smirk forming on your lips as you pulled out the knuckle fitting stun gun, "Just use this." Roman pulled back, a shocked laugh coming out his mouth as he covered it a hand, "Oh shee-it!" Peter looked wide eyed, "Where the hell did you get that?" You shrugged putting it back in purse, "I've had it a while. I used to live in a big city and worked at night." Roman lit a few cigarettes, talking with them hanging out his mouth "And how many times have you used it?" You leaned against the door, "Once or twice." Peter shook his head as he took one of the cigarettes. The three of you stood in silence as they smoked. The bell rung for last period and you waved slightly at them as you walked away.

After classes, you walked outside to wait with Peter and Shelley. He started to juggle to entertain the three of you, "He's got two, let's try three." He added a third one, bending his and getting all into it, "Alright, and he's doing three at a time!" You both laughed and applauded, the laughing taking over as he proceeded to start to drop them on purpose, "Oh, oh, no! He doesn't do it. He doesn't do it!" He acts all helpless and embarrassed. Roman and Letha walked up, Roman quipping, "Terrible. Got any other tricks?" Peter looked around, "Not with the ladies' present." He shrugged, "If the circus is over, let's get going." He opened the car door for Shelley, "Come on, Shel." She followed him and got in. You sat in the back, next to Shelley, "You sure you're okay. I can hop in the back?" She typed away, "Yes, you're fine. I don't like to sit by myself anyway." You nodded as the rest of them got into the car. The ride was silent for a while. Until Roman turned to talk to Letha, opening his mouth but nothing came out. She looked at him, "What?" He shook his head before talking, "Remember that guy lying in the road the night of dance? The one who saw Brooke Bluebell?" She nodded, "Yeah."

You listened patiently from the backseat as he started talking again, "I was thinking maybe you could talk to your pops. See if you can find out more about him." She looked confused, "Like what?" He shrugged looking back and forth from her to the road, "Like, uhm, anything that might not have made the papers." She looked at the three of us, "What are you three up too?" Peter gave her a goofy smile when she looked at him. Roman started to say something not so scary but Peter cut him off, "Hunting the demon dog." She looked over at Roman and then back at you, "No you're not?" Roman got a little nervous but spoke, "There are mitigating circumstances." You interjected from the backseat, "We think the demon dog might actually be a person." She looked you seriously, "Are you all high?" You chuckled a bit, "No…" Roman looked at her, "Beside the point. This guy is hurting people." Letha started to make a bullet point list. Peter turned around toward Shelley, his hand sneaking around to hold hers. He made a shushing sound. She smiled, you winked over at him as he looked at you and then back to Shelley. You tuned in back to Letha, "And c. What do you think a psychiatric patient is going to be able to tell you?" Roman smiled somewhat, "Is that a yes?" She sighed a little, "Say it was a person. What do you imagine you're gonna do when you find him?" Roman made a joke, "What do you think sweetheart? Put him in the pound."

There was silence as Peter shifted back to face the front of the car. Letha looked over at Roman, "Can I ask what possible good you think is going to come from this?" You answered, giving her a soft yet sad smile, "No…" The rest of the ride was silent until you reached Peters house. Roman got out with him but you couldn't hear what they were saying. Shelley typed into her phone, "Please, be careful, (Y/N). Don't let him do anything stupid." You nodded, rubbing her back, "Of course Shelley. There has be one sane person in the group." She smiled over her shoulder at you. Letha played with her necklace in silence but nodded towards you, "Shelley's right. One wrong move and you all could ruin your futures…be careful." You gave her a nod as Roman made the drive to drop you off. He walked you to the door, "You sure you want to do this? What if we get caught?" Smiling you opened the door and walked inside, "I'll see you at midnight, Roman." He smirked, throwing you a wink before walking back to the car.

Sitting down, your pet came and sat in your lap. Running your hands down its back you sighed, "Goodness me…I should probably take a nap. Would you like to take one with me?" They looked up at you, eyes squinting in delight at your presence. You chuckled and laid down on the couch, you set an alarm for an hour before you had to be at the cemetery.

The alarm going off scared you, causing your pet to jump off the couch in a panic. You chuckled to yourself as you ran to change into some black clothing; you chose some old jeans that you wouldn't mind ruining and then grabbed a black t-shirt and an old zip up sweater. The walk to the cemetery was spooky but you made it up to the fence as Roman approached Peter. You could hear them talking. Peter took his cigarette out of his mouth, "Did you actually dress up as grave robber?" He chuckled, "No, I dressed up like you." You climbed up on a stump and stepped over the fence onto a gravestone and then jumped down to the ground, "Sorry, uh, Mr. Thompson." You pat his gravestone and then ran over to your friends, stopping behind a gravestone every once in a while and looking around singing out, "Do. Do-do. Do-do-do-dooo-do." They chuckled as you finally got up to them and then the three of you started to walk. You huffed out, "You know, some assistance over the fence would have been nice." Peter offered you a drag, which you took, "Nah, you handled it."

Roman spoke, looking down at you smiling a bit, "Did you know that people used to believe that the dead came back to live as bloodthirsty revenants because the bloating of their internal organs made them like, like belch up fluid from their lungs." Peter quipped, "Huh." You scrunched up your face, "Gross, Godfrey." He stopped and made a creepy face, talking with an accent, "They're coming to get you, Barbara." Peter turned to look at him as he continued, "They're coming for you Barbara." Peter started laughing as you punched him in the arm, whispering out "Not funny, Roman!" Roman laughed rubbing his arm; the three of you started walking again. Peter looked over his shoulder still chuckling "Is there like a summer school for serial killers?" Soon the three of you stood staring down at Lisa's plot, the three of you saying simultaneously, "Shee-it." You pulled out a foldable shovel from your bag and started digging with them. Peter laughed, "What the hell is that, (Y/N)?" You laughed a little, "You know, if a girl is going to carry around gardening supplies it has to be small enough to fit in a purse."

Roman clapped you on the back, "Seems to work well enough, I guess size doesn't matter." You glared at him, "In this instance, no it doesn't." Peter slapped his arm, "Be careful, she's liable to use that stun gun on you." Shaking your head, you went back to digging." Roman started up another conversation, "How many funerals have you been too?" You stopped, "One…my dad's. My mother killed him and got away with it." They looked at you before starting to dig again. Peter went next, "A few. Rumanceks are reliably kicking it as a result of positive lifestyle choices." Roman nodded, out of breath, "What are they like for-for you people? Funerals I mean." Peter through a shovel full of dirt out as he answered, "Committed. You're not allowed to eat or wash, mirrors are covered and the dead guys stuff is burnt. You looked over at him, also out of breath, "Why?" He continued, "Because a Rumancek should not be remembered for his worldly things." He paused, "They also cut off their head." Roman stopped and looked over at him, "What?" He answered, "Things happen to our kind after death you if don't do the head." He looked around, stumbling in the loose dirt, "What kinds of things?" Peter huffed, "The bad kind." Roman started digging again, "I've been to two funerals. One was my dad's. It's all pieces. But I remember hearing the shot and going downstairs. He was on the floor. I remember thinking how much trouble he'd be in for the mess." Peter stopped and looked at him, "That's fucked up." You nodded in agreement, sniffling a little. The cold was making your nose run. Roman looked over at him, "Dig." Peter went back to digging.

Finally, you reached the casket and started to brush the dirt away. Peter opened the bottom half to reveal bags of sand. You looked at them confused, "What? Where is she?" Peter shook his head, "Hold on?" He moved forward and opened the top half. There she was, just the half they had found. Roman gasped out, "oh, fuck me." Peter looked shaken as he asked Roman to get the jar from his bag. You gulped and took in a deep breath as Peter unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing. Underneath were stitched together panels of her body. You could tell were the Vargulf had ripped into her. You took a step back. Roman was frozen, staring at her, as Peter asked for the knife, "You want this dance?" Roman replied sarcastically handing it him, "You're the expert." Peter motioned to the light, "One of you grab the light." Since you were closer you did so, holding it to where he could see what he was doing. Peter said something in Romani and then in English, "You don't deserve this." You watched as he then, without missing a beat, began to slice into her. Blood oozed out as you made a face. Roman talking from behind your shoulder, "You make this look easy."

You gagged as Peter reached into her stomach and began to take her insides and put them in the jar. You breathed out trying not to puke as the smell filled your nostrils "What is your cousin going to do with that?" He answered, the same breathy way to asked, "What she can. No promises." Roman began talking as he watched, "The other funeral…" Peter replied, "Yeah?" He answered, "It was Shelley's." You stood and looked at him confused, in the distance you heard a car approaching, "Oh, crap I hear something." Roman peaked over the edge to see headlights coming. He dropped down freaking out slightly, "Someone's here, someone's here, someone's here, someone's here." You walked up and looked at the dirt wall, "Well, fuck. Som-" You were cut off by Roman picking you up at your knees and hoisting you in the air. You held in the shriek you wanted to make as the air left your body for second. Then you leaned over and climbed the rest of the way out. You turned around and offered him your hand. He tossed the bag up and then handed you the jar. You watched was both he and Peter took a running start and then jumped up, hoisting themselves up out of the grave. The three of you grabbed up all the supplies and took off in the opposite direction. As the three of you ran out of the cemetery, you broke out in laughter when you were far enough away. The other two joined you as you reached Roman's car and tossed the stuff in his trunk. You all got in and Roman started to drive you home, "Well, that was fun. So tomorrow to Destiny's, we go?" Peter nodded, "Yep, tomorrow you meet my crazy cousin." Roman walked you up to your door, "You going to be okay being alone tonight…after what we just did?" Sighing as you looked down you answered, "Yeah…I'll be fine. You?" He nodded, "Peachy." You touched his arm lightly, "Night, Roman. See you tomorrow." He smirked pulling you in for a hug, "Goodnight."

After you were all alone you took a shower and sunk to the floor crying over the poor girl. You don't know how long you sat there, but it was long enough for the hot water to run out. You wrapped yourself up in a towel and tried not to think about it. Instead you thought about when Roman picked you up, like it was nothing. It made your heart flutter. The feeling of him being so close. The rush as you were hoisted. You hated to admit it, but that bad boy you had met when you first moved here…had claimed a special place in your heart. The one for love.


	5. Telling Him I Love You

You were sitting beside Shelley talking about one of your classes, "Yeah but I don't think it's fair that Mr. Patrick is requiring us to read all three parts of the series. Each book is so dreadfully long and dull." Shelley laughed and typed into her phone, "Think of it not as a difficult task but as a task preparing you for difficult times." You smiled at her, "You're right, Shelley, that's a great way to think about it." In the distance Peter was eating his lunch as he sat on the stone wall, Letha had approached and began talking to him. She was at last starting to show and you knew it must have been weird for her to walk around campus with everyone staring.

In the past month and a half, you had come to realize that Roman cared very deeply for both his cousin Letha and sister Shelley…you couldn't help but envy them and wish he would develop the same feelings towards you that you held towards him. There had been instances where he protected you of course but still… In the corner of your eye you saw Roman watching as Peter and Letha talked. He waved over at you and Shelley, "Hey, you two come on, let's head to the house." Nodding simultaneously the two of you gathered your things. You waved goodbye to Peter, "See ya, Pete." He smiled, "See ya, (Y/N)!"

The ride to their home was quiet, Roman was probably deep in thought about Letha getting close to Peter. You could see his concern but thought it unnecessary. Shelley started to talk about what you were going to wear to the event tomorrow evening, "I bet you look beautiful." You smiled despite your current feelings over the dress and how it made you look, "Thanks Shell, I hope so. I wish you were going to be there!" Shelley nodded and began typing away, "Mother won't allow it." Nodding sadly, you looked back out at the road, "What a bitch she can be." Roman chuckled, "Oh, you have no idea."

As the three of you entered the house, Olivia and a police officer came around the corner. She smiled politely at you as she began to speak, "Shelley dear, could you take (F/N) upstairs. You can come back down shortly." Shelley nodded and you both began to walk upstairs. Roman gave you a look that was confused as you passed. Shelley lead the way up to Romans room and turned as she typed, "I'm sure Roman wouldn't mind if you just waited in here." She was the only one you had told about your feelings and she liked to tease you about it. A smile spread across her face as she watched you blush. Playfully hitting her arm, you laughed, "Alright, obviously you want some privacy so I will." She nodded and gave you a hug before making her way up to where you assumed her room was.

Roman's room was just like he was, neat and uptight. Although, if you knew how to look, you'd find his drug residue haphazardly left lying around, cigarette butts in the wrong places and empty alcohol containers in special places. You weren't one to object to a nice joint every once in a while, when the three of you hung out, but you couldn't see why he did so much cocaine privately. Several moments passed before you decided to just toss yourself on his bed. Wouldn't hurt anyone, right? You looked at the ceiling until you heard footsteps and the door close behind him, "Fucking cunt." You shot up, "Geez alright, next time I'll ask." His face broke out into a gorgeous smile and chuckling followed, "Not you, (F/N), my mother." You laughed, "Oh, okay." He walked over and tossed himself down next to were you previously laid, "You can lay on my bed anytime you want." He winked up at you and you playfully hit him with a pillow before leaning back against the soft sheets, "Good to know."

Before you knew it, you had fallen asleep. Your eyes slowly opened to find yourself tucked under the sheets and Roman sitting in the chair next to you. You reached out and poked his arm, causing him to look at you, "It's your bed dummy, you could have moved me to the chair or just sat on the other side." He stretched and smiled slowly, "Nah, you looked too peaceful." Smiling you got up, "So to Destiny's?" Roman sat up straight, "Oh my god, (F/N). You slept here overnight, it's like an hour till the party. I tried to wake you for the trip but you wouldn't. You just moaned and rolled over." You creased your eyebrows, "Are you fucking kidding me?" He shook his head and stood up walking over to you, placing a hand on your head, "No, I'm not. Are you alright?" Him being so close made you aware of your chubbiness and you took a step back, "I-I'm okay. I just can't believe I missed meeting Destiny. Was she cool?"

Roman nodded as he took his shirt off, "Yeah, for a gypsy hooker I guess." You gave him a glare at which he laughed, "Oh, come on. She's cool; read my palm but wouldn't tell me what it meant." You couldn't help but stare at his bare chest, he took a step towards you pointing in the opposite direction, "I'm gonna hit the showers. You're dress arrived last night, it's hanging on the guest's bathroom door." You nodded, walking out of the room and down the hall. Your dress was a deep purple and very classy looking. Quickly you showered, fixed your hair and makeup; thankfully the guest bathroom was well supplied.

You waited patiently for Roman to come downstairs. His mother already having left and Shelley hadn't come out of her room for some reason. Roman turned the corner, his eyes widening at the sight of you, "Well, well, well, you…mmm, you look very nice this evening." You smiled and blushed, "Thank you." Before the conversation could go any further Letha arrived and the three of you took off to the Gala. There were many scientists, donors and board members present as well as their family members. One was pissed that Roman would be taking over the corporation and was very vocal about it. Letha, surprise here, had to be taken home because she had gotten sick. After that event Roman ordered several bourbons for the both of you, "I'll be back, babe. I have to take a piss." You nodded, taken aback by the nickname but didn't say anything. Almost an hour had passed before you realized he hadn't returned from the restroom. This was only brought to your attention when the upset board member began to protest openly towards the Godfrey family. Roman would have beat the crap out of him. Worried for you friend and secret love, you began to look around for him. Your search led you to the offices, noises coming from within. Slowly you opened the door to find the scientist's wife running out of the office half naked. You groaned inwardly, immediately you knew Roman had heard the stuff that man said and took it out on the wife using his powers. What you didn't expect was him to be fully nude and his chest to gashed opened, you walked towards him concerned, "Oh my god! Roman, what the fuck?"

He looked at you shocked, "(f/N), you weren't supposed to come back here. Turn around and leave." You rolled your eyes as you got closer, grabbing a handy towel to wipe his chest. He glared at you for a second, "I said go." Again, you rolled your eyes, standing just inches away and dabbing at his chest, "Roman, you know that doesn't work on me. When are you going to stop trying." He sighed, his shoulders dropping, "Well at least let me put my pants on." You blushed immensely and turned around, "Right…" He chuckled softly, "Aren't you going to reprimand me or something?" He touched your shoulder to turn you back around. When you did you were inches apart. His form towering over you, "N-No…just, you should know that I am here for you if you need to talk about anything." His eyes seemed to be searching yours for a sign, "I know…I'm just scared to talk about it…it's different from what we have been dealing with…" You placed the towel back on his chest and used your free hand to cup his cheek, "You shouldn't be, Roman. I care about you, deeply…in fact I…I-I love you."

You gasped at having said it out loud and went to walk away, but his hand caught yours as his arm wrapped around your waist. His green eyes seemed to be blurry and bright at the same time, "You love me?" You nodded, your heart skipping in your chest, "I know you may not-" He cut you off with a kiss, deep and passionate. When he pulled away you opened your eyes, "Roman…" He kissed you again, whispering between each movement of your lips, "I love you too, (F/N)."


	6. He Asks You Out Finally

You sat patiently on the edge of Roman's bed, waiting for him and his mother to return from the county jail. Things had gotten way out of hand back at the Mill earlier in the day. You were furious that he had let himself be arrested, leaving you and Peter alone. The two of you had hopped in the car, hoping to drive home but found that he had taken the keys with him. Slamming the car door behind you, you waved goodbye to Peter; who was equally upset. The walk to the Godfrey home had taken over an hour. Shelley greeted you at the door, having seen you walking up the driveway from her room. Together the two of you ranted and polished off a pint of ice cream before her curfew sent her up to bed. Several hours later, you found yourself laying in his bed waiting for the sound of the front doors to open. As soon as you heard the echo of it shutting, the anger returned.

Roman looked surprised as he opened the door, a smirk spreading over his face, "Babe, what are you doing here?" His happy demeanor vanished quickly as you ran up to him and slapped him across the cheek, "What the fuck, (F/N)?" Your (E/C) eyes filled with tears but you wouldn't let them fall, "How could you do that Roman?" Emotionally the look on his face turned from upset to confused, "What are you talking about?" He walked by, taking his jacket off and tossing it towards the dresser. "Don't play stupid, Roman! How could you let yourself get arrested?" He shrugged as he poured bourbon from into a glass, "He wanted the police gone, I got rid of them." You stomped over to him, poking his chest with every word, "You know damn well, that is not what he meant for you to do." He sighed looking down at you as he took a sip, "I know...but i had already done that once today. It takes a lot out of me." He sat down in his chair, taking another sip and lining up some coke. He motioned towards you, "Here, take some with me this time." You glared at him, "No, I'm not done being angry at you." He rolled his eyes, "What else did I do?" Your shoulders dropped, obviously he didn't think it was all that big of deal...maybe you were over-reacting, "You could have left the keys..."

Roman broke out into a fit of laughter. Eventually he stood up and pulled you into a hug, "Awe, babe, I didn't think about that. I'm sorry," He pulled away, "I promise I will have a set made for you." Slowly, his hands ran down your body until they reached your waist. Then he guided the two of you back to his chair and pulled you down onto his lap. He did a line and offered the next to you. Sighing you took it, "Don't expect me to do this with you all the time." He smiled coyly, "Of course." After several hours of talking and joking around you glanced at the clock. The sight of the time made you roll over onto your side, "I should get going." Roman sighed and climbed onto the bed behind you, his arm snaking its way around your waist. His breathe was hot against your neck as he spoke, "(F/N), you could just sleepover..." Then his lips kissed gently along your neck, sending shivers down your spine. A warmth formed in your belly but you resisted, "I shouldn't. You haven't even taken me out on a proper date yet." You could feel his shoulders drop, "Fiine, but big let down, just so you know." Giggling you got up and put your shoes on. As you approached the door he asked, "Have you ever been with anyone?" Blushing you thought back on your past love life..., "Only once, and it turned out to be a terrible decision."

He frowned slightly, "Well, I'll have to make that up to you." Roman got up of the bed and walked you downstairs to the front door. Gently he kissed you on the cheek, "How about we go out tomorrow evening?" You nodded, "Sounds great." He smirked and leaned onto the doorway as you began the walk home, "Goodnight, babe."

Once you arrived home you jumped into the shower. Next you started to rummage around for a date night outfit. A text ring brought you from your search for the perfect underwear; it was Roman.

Roman 3: Make it home?

You: Yep yep, I jumped straight into the shower.

Roman 3: Awe, no photos...jk. I'll send for you around 9 pm?

You: Lol, maybe next time ;). Sounds good!

Roman 3: Sleep well beautiful, xoxo

You: You too, hun xoxo

Chuckling you finished picking out your clothes for the next day and then crawled into bed, falling fast asleep.


	7. Date Night

The sunlight filtered in through the curtains, causing you to wake up. You weren't sure what Roman had in mind for the evening but you decided to go ahead and go get an emergency wax. The walk to the spa didn't take to long, but the wait was dreadful. Finally after what seemed like forever a lady called you back, you requested several areas be taken care off and then the process began. It didn't really hurt, it was just a shocking reaction to the sound. After tipping the lady for a job well done you went out to pay. As you waited for her to return your card, Shelley walked past the store. You grabbed your card and ran out the down, "Shells!" She turned towards you and waved, a huge smile on her face. She gave you a hug and then you noticed she was wearing earrings, "Oh, lovely! You went and bought them, I'm so proud of you!" You looked around for Roman or Olivia, "How did you get here?" She typed on her phone, "I took the bus." You laughed and wrapped an arm around her, "Wow, look at you miss rebel." She smiled as the two of you walked back to the bus stop, she typed, "Have a good date tonight!" You laughed, "I'll sure try. I have no idea what your brother has thought up." She waved as she got onto the bus to go home.

Arriving back home you did your make up and hair first. Then you ate a light snack and fed your (cat/dog). Before you knew it, it was time for the car to arrive so you dressed quickly. It was a red dress, reaching just below your knees. A slit ran up the right leg and the top had a plunging neckline with mid length sleeves, creating a waist. Nervously, you got into the car and watched the scenery go by as you were taken to the Godfrey home. As you pulled up into the driveway, Roman was waiting at the door. He was dressed in black skinny jeans and a nice shirt, he licked his lips as he watched you get out of the car, "Helllooo, sexy!" You blushed as he took your hand and led you just inside the doorway. He grabbed a nice suit coat that went well with his clothes, "I have to go check on Shelley and then we can get." You nodded and waited quietly. Olivia came out of the shadows, "You look nice this evening, planning on something extra-curricular?" You looked down at the floor, "N-no of course not, Mrs. Godfrey." She smiled, "Well, that's good..." You knew she wanted to say something else but Roman cut her off, "I thought you were going to bed." She nodded, "Of course darling."

He watched her go up the stairs and then turned towards you, his expression softening, "Come on, lets get out of here." His hand gently pressed on your lower back to push you towards the door. He opened the car door for you, then walked quickly to the other side and got in, "I made reservations at Embassy Gardens." You smiled, "Really?" He nodded, "Of course, only the best for you." You rolled your eyes as he started the car. During the drive his hand found itself resting on your thigh, his thumb gently rubbing circles where it lay. As he pulled up to the front entrance a valet came running down and opened the door for, "Madame." You nodded a thanks at him and smiled as Roman came around the back of the car. The look he had on his face as he took you in again, caused butterflies to form in your stomach.

The dinner conversation ranged from school projects, to past summers and anything in between. He broke out his signature smile, "Shelley went and bought those earrings today. I'm so proud of her for starting to take charge of a little of her life." You smiled, "Good, you should be. You won't always be there for her, no matter how much you want to be. Its good that she learns somethings on her own." He nodded, his face turning serious, "Yeah, I know...especially when it comes to guys." You laughed a little, "I don't think you have to worry about that for a while." He shrugged, "I know that, but I know they'll say anything. I've done it." Your heart sunk a little, "Yeah..." He smirked over at you, "Not with you of course...it doesn't seem to work with you." You rose an eyebrow, "Well, I'm glad for that. It means my feelings for you are real." He took a sip of wine, "Same here actually. I'm glad that I can't do that to you, it means, besides Shelley and Letha, you are the closest I have ever been with anyone." You smiled, a shiver going down your spine. That was such a personal thing to say. He rarely did that.

The dance floor was crowded but he asked you to dance anyway. He placed his arms around your waist as the two of you moved slowly with the music. He leaned down and placed a kiss on your forehead, his lips lingering for a few seconds. Not to much time passed after that before the two of you decided to go back to your place. As you unlocked the door, your (Cat/Dog) met you and welcomed him excitedly. Roman had ever only been to your house once and that was to pick up your school bag. He looked around the few photos you had hanging on the wall. Only a few were of your parents, the rest were of your new friends from here in Hemlock Grove. He also noticed, (game of your choice), "Oh lets play, we have to." Laughing you pulled out bottle of vodka, "I'm going to have to drink." He smirked, "Alrighty then." Roman proceeded to set the game up, as you poured shots for the both of you. You took your heels off and walked carefully over to him. He smiled, "Damn, (F/N), you look so good tonight." You rolled your eyes, "I try just for you." You both laughed and took the shots.

Several rounds of the game later and the both of you were getting sleepy. You stood stretching, "I'm ready for bed." He nodded up at you, "Shee-it, me too." You laughed at the way he loved to pronounce that word. He stood up ad grabbed his coat, "I gues-" You cut him off, "Aren't you going to stay the night?" He gave you a coy smile, "Only if you want, my lady." You swallowed the lump that formed in your throat, "Of course. I wouldn't have mentioned it, if I didn't." he tossed his coat back down and then sat to take his shoes off. He then stood and walked up to were you were standing, his hands rubbing gently down your arms until they reached your hands. He entwined your fingers with his, "Well, what would you like to do?" Smiling you pulled him towards the bedroom, "How about, go to sleep." He chuckled as the two of you crossed into the room, "Sounds great."

 _ **(EXPLICIT and MATURE CONTENT FROM NOW ON...well for the rest of this chapter lol Sex, nudity, and language.)**_

Without giving it too much thought, you twisted your arm around your back to pull the zipper down. Roman let out a snicker as he watch you struggle, "Here, let me help." He strolled over and gently tugged it down to were it began, just above your rear. Your clear back-strap shined slightly in the light as you wiggled out of it. As the dress fell off it revealed a pair of sexy thigh high stockings, red lacy panties and red (your/cup) bra. The air was chilly as you turned around. Roman stood there staring, as he bit his bottom lip. Quickly you placed your arms across your stomach, "You're making me nervous." He chuckled moving your arms out of the way, "Just taking in this delicious view." You blushed furiously as he then started to unbutton his shirt and also pulled off the white undershirt.

You began to roll down your stockings when his hand stopped you, "No." You glanced up at him before standing back in an upright position. His eyes were slightly darker than normal, full of lust. He walked towards you, running his hand through his hair, "I want to take them off." You smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. He knelt down in front of you as you spoke, "Well, by all means..." You watched as he gingerly tucked his fingers into the top of the stocking, pulling at it roughly. It ripped slightly but you didn't mind as he placed his lips on your inner thigh, you got nervous that he wouldn't like the chubbiness that would be revealed but that quickly vanished. He placed kisses along the newly exposed skin, continuing down to your toes. You could feel yourself pooling between your legs as he repeated the process on the other one.

Roman moaned as he stood back up and unbuckled his pants, "(F/N)..." His pants fell to the floor with a thud as he quickly took his socks off and then picked you by your hips. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he crawled the both of you towards the center of the bed and then laid you down to where your head was on the pillows. You began to place kisses on his neck and jawline until he captured your mouth with his. His lips slightly rough but full and gentle, they molded perfectly with yours. He leaned his body closer to yours, the feeling only making you even wetter, you were sure your panties were soaked by now. Roman used his thighs to push your legs apart, making room for him to lay there comfortably. He looked into your eyes as his hand roamed your body, up along your back and unsnapping your bra. Slowly he pulled it away to reveal your breasts, you could see him swallow, "Fuck..."

You couldn't help but chuckle and bit your lip as he bent down and started to swirl his tongue over your nipple, slowly taking the whole thing into his mouth. You struggled to keep your eyes open, a deep moan coming from your throat. You ran your hands through his hair as he continued onto the other one. His hands ran down the sides of your body, pulling your hips up as he ground into you. He leaned up onto one arm, running two fingers of his free hand along your panties and then hooked them inside, "(F/N), you're so wet." He sat back on his heels and pulled them off with one hand, leaving you now fully exposed to him.

He smirked as he pulled his boxers off, revealing his huge, aroused member. You blushed at the sight of him towering above you. His chiseled upper body and slight treasure trail leading you all the way back down, "Roman..." He gulped and moved to hover over you, "Yes?" Wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled him close, whispering in his ear, "I love you." You licked and nipped at his earlobe, sending shudders down his body. He kissed you deeply, his tongue finding its way into your mouth. He pulled away, "I love you too." Slowly he readjusted his body to align with yours, "Are you ready?" You nodded as he kissed you and started to place himself inside you. You were so well lubricated that there was no pain and quickly he was able to fit his entire length. After a few seconds your bodies began to move in sync. Sweat poured down you both and Roman changed positions to were he could thrust faster. Soon you could feel yourself about to release, reaching your hands to his chest your gripped tightened, "Oh, Roman!" You came as you shouted, your tightening causing him to cum as well. He let himself collapse on top of you, "(F/N)..." He nuzzled into your neck and then rolled the both of you over to where you were tucked into him, his arm around your waist. He fixed the covers to protect both of you from the night air and you quickly fell asleep.


	8. Unforeseen Consequences

Roman was the first to wake up, you felt his lips on your temple, "Babe, I was going to go and check on Shelley. Want to come?" You yawned, "Of course." Pulling the covers off and getting out of bed, Roman slapped your butt. You turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. His signature smirk resting on his face, "Hurry up, (Y/N)." Throwing on some underwear you went into the bathroom and washed your face. Soon you were dressed and ready; as you walked into the living room you could see Roman leaning against the counter, smoking a cigarette. He smiled, using his free hand to pull you by your waist, "Let's get going."

The drive didn't take long and Shelley was downstairs eating breakfast. Roman walked around and gave her a hug and kiss, "Morning, sis. How did you sleep?" He proceeded to make breakfast for you and him as Shelley began telling you about her dream. As she finished describing the events within, a knock came from the door. Roman shrugged at the both of you and went to answer it. You noticed Shelley wearing the earrings and smiled, "They really do make your eyes sparkle even more." She blushed as she continued to eat. Coming back into the room with Roman was an older, dark-skinned woman, she nodded towards you, "Hi, I'm Clementine Chasseur." You nodded back but Roman answered before you could, "This is my girlfriend, (Y/N) (L/N), and my lovely sister, Shelley." You smiled at her and then looked over at Shelley who rolled her eyes at the introduction. Chasseur pulled out a chair and sat down, "Hopefully I won't take up too much of your time." Roman shrugged as he placed a plate in front of you and kissed the top of your head, "Shoot, I'll help anyway I can."

She smiled somewhat forced, "What can you tell me about Peter Rumancek?" He sat down with his plate as he spoke, "Not much. He's a friend but really, he and his mom only just moved into town. All I can say for sure is; they like to move around." He took a bite of his eggs as she asked you the same question. You shrugged, "I just moved here myself, so I honestly don't know anything about the town, or its people. I'm sorry I can't be of more help." Roman gave Shelley a look to leave and she did, waving goodbye to you. You knew Roman and Peter had a fight the day before and were surprised he hadn't said anything poorly about him. He sipped his juice, "It's not Peter…it's something called a Vargulf. I don't really know how to explain it." Clementine then began to talk about other worldly things and how she was here to make sure no one else died; it was over all a weird conversation. Olivia walked in at this point, "What's this?"

Clementine stood, suddenly anxious to leave, after a few off sentences between the two, Olivia escorted her out. You finished your breakfast as Roman answered a phone call. Visibly you knew he was angry, his fist balled up onto the counter, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know where she is." He hung up and kicked a chair over, "Fucking liars…the both of them." He looked over at you, "Letha is at Peter's and I'm pretty sure they're fucking." You stood up and hugged him from behind, "Is it really that awful? I'm sure they love each other…" He turned and placed his hands on your waist, "I hope…it's just; I asked him not too. She's my cousin, my best friend after Shelley…I don't want her getting hurt." You smile, "I know babe, but she's old enough to make her own choices." He was still upset but not as badly. You could feel him staring out the window, "I need to go to the tower. Shelley painted that symbol from my dreams. I bet they have answers."

Before you could stop him, Roman was halfway to the door. You had to run to keep up, "Roman, wait! I'm coming with you." He roughly opened the passenger door; slamming it shut after you got in. As he started the car, "You're staying in the car when we get there." You nodded as you put your seat belt on. He drove wildly and dangerously taking drinks out of a flask and sniffing coke. You shook your head, "Roman, that's not safe to do while you're driving and you know it." He snapped back, "It's to help me relax." You rolled your eyes, "Sure…" Roman shrugged as he slammed on the breaks, "Don't like it…get out." He looked over at you, "Well?" You shook your head, "Roman, I love you but your acting ridiculous. I just want you to be safe." He didn't respond for a moment, "I take it you're coming then?" You shook your head, unbuckling your seat belt, "No, I'm not. I can't watch you act like this over something so silly." He looked back over at you, pain in his eyes, "You get out of this car…and you are just like them. A liar." You rose your eyebrows, "What the hell are you talking about?" He looked out at the road ahead, "If you get out, you don't love me." You scoffed, "That's not fair, Roman. I love you, but this," you pointed to the flask and drugs, "Is not safe when you are upset." Again he was silent, "Going or getting out?"

You buckled back up and whispered quietly, "Going…" Immediately the car began moving at high speeds, not even slowing down for the curves and turns. "Slow down!" You said irritated. Unfortunately, he didn't listen and as you turned the next corner you crashed into a fallen tree from the storm earlier. Everything was blurry; your head hurt, and you could barely keep your eyes open. Faintly you could hear a voice, but you didn't know where it was coming from. You felt your head turn, but it wasn't voluntarily. You looked up at the guy you loved, "Roman…" and then everything went black.


	9. Great News

The sound of beeping greeted you as you slowly opened your eyes. It took you a few moments to realize you were in Shelley's bedroom. Looking around you came upon another resting form, attached to wires and electrical equipment…Roman. Your heart sunk at the sight of him lying there and everything came flooding back. Before you could try to get up and go to him, Peter and Olivia walked in. Peter smiled and ran over to you, "(Y/N)! Oh my god, it's been almost two weeks since the accident. How are you feeling?" You smiled somewhat, "I'm fine. What about Roman?" Peter offered you his arm so that you could lean on him as you walked over to his bed. Olivia answered, "He's in a coma same as you were…but his is due to a drug overdose after the wreck. I can only assume he was severely upset about the crash and causing you harm. He OD'd on his way to the tower." You looked down at him, "Will he wake up?" She gave you a small, sympathetic smile, "We can only hope." She gave you a hug and placed a kiss on your forehead before heading downstairs, "I'll fetch the Doctor so he can make sure you're alright."

After she had disappeared around the corner you turned towards Peter, a small played across your lips, "He will wake up…" You placed a hand on his cheek, kissing his forehead, "You're going to be a father, Roman. Please, wake up soon…we need you." Peter grabbed your arm, eyebrows raised "Are you serious? You're pregnant?" Nodding, you placed a hand on your lower belly, "The baby woke me up." He ran his hand through his hair, "Wow, well congratulations." Peter hugged you and then the both of you went downstairs for some food. Dr. Pryce came and went, diagnosing you as healthy enough after such an incident. Shelley arrived home as he was leaving; the two of them having a small conversation on the doorstep before she came inside. Peter went and fetched Letha, the four of you played games in the living room; catching up on all that had happened while you were in a coma.

It had been two days since you woke up and you hardly left Roman's side. Olivia became less cold toward you, seemingly accepting the fact that her son loved you and you him. You still hadn't told her about the baby. It just seemed wrong that anyone else should know before he did. She had taken you out for lunch and purchased you some new clothing. It was embarrassing to you for her to find out what size you wore; even having gained a little weight while in a coma. Once arriving back home she dropped you off at the front door, "I have some business to attend to but I will be back later this evening." You waved as she drove off; carrying your bags in. Peter came running up, offering to carry some of them. He had yelled at Letha to stay home and safe the day before; thank goodness, he had because the Vargulf had attacked again, killing the sheriff's daughters. The two of you reached the top of the stairs and froze as you turned the corner. "Roman!" You yelled, dropping the bags and ran over to him. He was sitting up looking around the room until you yelled. He hurriedly stood up and turned to catch you in a hug, "You're alive…I thought-Oh I love you, (Y/N)." He pulled back, running a hand along your cheek, "Can you ever forgive me?" You smiled, "Already done, babe."

He and Peter embraced in a brotherly hug, "Man, we were starting to get worried…" He shook his head, "I have people to protect, of course I'd wake up…any news?" Together you and Peter updated him with new information. Roman started to walk down to his room, "Come on, we have work to do." You followed, picking up the bags on your way. He changed quickly, periodically looking over at you. Finally, he spoke, "I seriously thought I lost you…and then I went berserk at the tower. I found something…Pryce knocked me out, I didn't OD like he told everyone." You nodded, taking in the new story, "It's okay, I didn't believe them anyway." He nodded, pulling you in for a hug, he tucked your head under his chin, "Good." You leaned back, "Let's go kill a Vargulf!" He smiled quickly and led the way downstairs, holding your hand.

The three of you made your way to the mill; Peter driving. He stopped the car suddenly, "Why are you two even helping me? I mean, fuck (Y/N), you're pregnant for god's sake." He immediately closed his eyes looking down ashamed that he hadn't let you tell Roman in a better way. Roman whipped around to look at you wide-eyed, "You're pregnant?" You sighed and placed your hand on his cheek, "Yes, I am." Roman stared at you with a blank expression for several minutes. Snapping out of it he leaned up and over the seat, tangling his hand into your hair as he pulled you in for a kiss. He smiled as he pulled away, "I'm going to be a father!" You smiled and nodded, "Yes." He smiled over at Peter, speaking simultaneously "Shee-it!" Peter gave him a hug, "Welcome to the club, man." You touched Peter's shoulder, "We want to help, because we care about you and are your friends." He smiled back at you, clapping his hands down on the steering wheel, "Well, that'll do it." He and Roman joked off the rest of the drive.

After repeatedly telling the two of you to not chase after him, Peter left to make the turn and track down the Vargulf. Roman put an arm around you, as he smoked on a cigarette, "Think we can follow now?" You shook your head, "I'm going to stay here by the car but you can go." You waited several minutes before you began to worry; walking in the direction he went you yelled out, "What's taking so long?" When you turned the corner, you saw Chasseur standing over a tranquilized Peter, "Oh my god!" You ran up to them. She pointed her gun at you, "Don't take another step, I will shoot." Roman jumped and shoved you behind him, "No! Don't hurt her, she's pregnant…" Chasseur looked between the two of you, "You have till the count of three. Take your girlfriend and go, or I will kill you both." He shouted at her, "It's not him...it's the Vargulf!" She started to count. He slowly started walking backwards, pushing you further behind him, "If you hurt him, I will kill you."

The two of you quickly made your way back to the car. He punched the door, "Fuck!" You put a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright we will figure something out." He nodded, pulling you close to him and placing a kiss on your forehead. He drove the car around the block but when you got back, they were gone. Roman drove the car aimlessly around town and you fell asleep. Warm sunlight woke you up. Roman was just getting of the phone, "Babe, I don't know how...but Peter is back at the house."


	10. The Hunt

Quickly you arrived back to Godfrey manor and ran straight upstairs. Olivia was nowhere to be found, but there in the old hospital bed was Peter, still in wolf form. You sat down and waited for him to wake…but instead what you saw took your breath away. The wolf turned back into Peter and it was beautiful. Roman walked up to him and covered him up, smirking over at you, "I think he would be embarrassed to know you saw him naked." Laughing a little the two of you cuddled on the couch waiting for your friend to wake up. Roman pulled you onto his lap, "What do you want to name the baby?" You shrugged, "I honestly hadn't thought about it yet." He nodded, "Well, if it's a girl I want her to have an exotic name. If it's a boy, a strong one." Smiling you leaned into him, "What if it's both." He rose an eyebrow in confusion, "How could they be bo-oh, twins." He chuckled at himself, "Same goes for twins." You nodded, "Sounds good, babe."

Not too much time after that Peter woke up, "Ugh…I feel like crap." Roman stood up and you followed. They had a conversation about Roman not having been strong enough for him but Peter told him he did what had to be done. Stepping forward you spoke, "We saw…you turn human again; it was beautiful." He chuckled, "I'll take your word for it." Peter was holding the blanket over him, "So like could I borrow some clothes, man." Roman laughed and the three of you walked downstairs. Peter went to the bathroom to change, leaving the two of you alone. You smiled at him, "I think I am in the mood for ice cream." He winked at you, "Well, let's go get some." Peter declined the offer and stayed home. Once you arrived at the parlor, you couldn't help but feel people staring at you. The clerk obviously had disdain for you and would hardly talk to you at all; the whole while flirting shamelessly with Roman. You rolled your eyes in annoyance as the two of you made your way to sit down at a booth. He noticed, "You okay baby?" You forced a small smile, "Yeah, I'm good." He stared at you for a few moments, "Okay…"

As the two of you finished eating in silence, the clerk came over and slid a piece of paper in front of him, "If you ever want to have a great time," She flicked her eyes over at you and then back to him, "Feel free to call, handsome." Roman looked from her down to the number," Thanks but, I already have a great time with the beautiful woman sitting across from me." He took the paper and threw it in the trash, "Also, it's disgusting to throw yourself at someone who's taken. Shows no respect to them, their partner or for yourself." He offered you his hand, "Babe, let's get." You couldn't help but smile as he led you out to the car, kissing you before letting you get in. The drive back was quiet, in a good way, and he held your hand tightly the entire time.

As you pulled up in the driveway you noticed an unfamiliar vehicle parked by the door. As you walked through the front door you heard Shelley crying. Roman practically ran past you and hugged her, "It's alright, Shel, I'm here." You took over comforting her as you looked over to see two men holding Letha and Peter at gunpoint. Roman used his abilities to get rid of them, you held out a napkin for him to wipe the blood on. Letha began to freak out, "What the hell is going on?" Roman ignored her for the moment, "Come on, we need to get Peter somewhere safe." Soon you were all in the car headed to the old church. On the way you filled Letha in on everything…it took her a few minutes to comprehend what she'd been told, "So…you're a werewolf, Roman is an Upir and you are?" You shrugged, "Human? All I know is that Roman can't use his powers on me…" Peter turned to look at you, "Really?" Roman nodded, "yeah, uh, I tried it back when we first met…didn't work." He looked at you, "You might be a witch, (Y/N)." You looked at him, with a sarcastic look, "Really? A witch?" He nodded, "Yeah, I mean, in the olden days witches used to hunt us down. There must have been something to it."

You nodded, "Well, let's talk about that another time. Look the church is up ahead." Peter turned back around as the car came to a stop, Norman was waiting by the entrance. He smiled roughly at the lot of you as he unlocked the door, "Mind telling me what this is all about." Roman took him outside and you could see them talking from where you stood. You looked down at your clothes and then walked out to them, "Hey, I could use a lift home. I need a shower, some sleep and clean clothes." Roman smirked, "Alright babe." He ran inside and told the others where you were going. Roman gave you a deep kiss before you got out of the car. You waved slightly as you watched him drive-off. For the next few hours you laid on the couch staring up at the ceiling. You didn't think about anything, you just needed time to relax. The shower was nice and warm; and the sleep more than welcome. Your dreams were full of werewolves, babies and someone's death. When you awoke you dressed in jeans, a nice shirt and a coat that peplumed at the waist, reaching down to your knees.

A car honking brought you out to Roman's car, "What am I, a hooker?" He laughed and gave you a smirk, "Nope. Shee-it, I love you." He gave you a quick kiss, "Crap ton of stuff to do today." Buckling up you asked, "What's first?" He held up a grocery bag full of bacon, "We need bacon grease…and lots of it." You rolled your eyes as he drove the two of you to the Godfrey Manor. Over the next several hours the two of you took turns cooking bacon and eating it. Eventually Olivia walked in and asked to see Roman alone. He pointed to the stove, "Babe?" You nodded as they walked away. When he came back, he was carrying a large weapon, "What the hell, Roman?" He sighed, "From mom, with love." Shrugging you poured the last of the bacon grease in the jar, "Done." He grabbed another piece to eat, "Good, let's get out of here." On the drive to the church, Roman filled you in on his dream while in a coma and about the conversation he just had with his mom. You shook your head getting out, "What a hag. All she ever does is use you to meet her needs." He nodded walking slightly ahead of you, "I know babe."

Peter greeted you inside with a smile as you handed him the jar, "Here you go, ya weirdo." He chuckled, "Thanks, (Y/N) …what is that?" Roman smirked, "A weapon, from mom." The three of you laughed a bit as Roman got a phone call, "Alright we'll be right over." He hung up and turned serious, "That was Letha, she says we need to get over there right away. Christina thinks the Vargulf is after her next."

As the car parked, Peter practically bolted up the stairs. He and Letha embraced warmly, exchanging a private conversation. She then led you all into the living room, where Christina was sitting. Her hair was completely white and she wore a blank expression. After a short conversation, it was decided that she would come back with you all to the church, the car ride was a bit crowded but doable. You stopped to by some rope and then headed directly there. Once the five of you were inside, Christina began to speak sporadically about random things, "I kissed you once, you know. That day we met, before you woke up." Peter looked over at her as she continued to talk about how as a writer she wanted the experience. The conversation took an odd turn when she started talking about looking up how to turn. Nervous you stepped closer to Roman, "Babe…" He pulled you close, "I know…" Peter nodded over at him, "Get them out of here." Roman nodded, "Come on, you two. We need to leave." Peter took Christina around the way. You couldn't see them, only hear what was happening. Both you and Roman had to hold Letha back as Peter spread the grease over his face, preparing to sacrifice himself; to turn and protect you all.

Roman grabbed the weapon and yelled at you, "Go, get out of here." He stared at you, "Go, babe. Go!" The two of you ran towards the door, but the chain was locked and wouldn't break, "Roman! Its locked, we can't get out!" You turned back around in time to watch a white wolf charge at him, thrusting the weapon out of his hands and stare down at him. You started to yell, tears forming, Letha holding onto you. Peter jumped over a large pile of debris, attacking the white wolf. The two fought for several minutes, until Christina had Peter pinned down and clamped down on his neck. Roman had scrambled back to stand in front of the two of you, as you all watched on in horror. Letha was crying hysterically, the knowledge that Peter might be dead, tearing her heart to pieces. As the Vargulf approached the three of you, heavy footsteps came from the far end of the church. Shelley ran up behind the wolf, picking it up and snapping its neck.

In shock, the three of you stared at what had just happened. As Roman approached Shelley to hug her, a gunshot rung out and you could see her body jerk from the impact, a second one following. The Sheriff stood behind her about to shot again, Christina's body at her feet. She took off running, Roman following them, "Shelley!" The Sheriff hot on their trail. Letha ran over to Peter and knelt crying. You took off out the door, almost colliding with the sheriff as he made his way back inside. Roman was far up ahead of you running into the woods. You ran after him, "Shelley?!" The two of you searched and called to her for hours, but she never came out. Crying that she may be gone, you fell into a pile of leaves. Roman came over to you and knelt down next you, "Baby come on. We have to be strong, it's what she would want. You shouldn't be out running around anyway." You nodded, tears still falling as he guided the two of you back to the church.

As you walked back inside to find Letha and offer her comfort, an unexpected sight met your eyes. Peter was in his human form, and alive. Roman pulled you with him as he ran over to him, "Peter! Thank god, we thought…" Peter nodded, "I know, I thought so too." Letha gave you a hug, which you returned, turning so that peter could get dressed. The four of you drove home and where met by Olivia and Norman. Together they decided to concoct a story so that no one would ever know the truth. Shelley would be blamed for the deaths, and if she should ever return home, you all would protect her.


	11. Church Bells

You flopped down on your bed, exhausted from work. With Christmas quickly approaching the store was busier than ever. Thank goodness it was almost time for you to take maternity leave. The clock read 8:45 pm, you were supposed to meet Roman at 10. He had made it sound extremely urgent. Letha and Peter would be there too. You sighed and got ready for dinner, choosing a dress that wasn't very tight because you had started to grow a small bump. Somehow his mom hadn't noticed, she probably just thought you were just getting fatter. You fixed your hair and makeup and then waited for the car to arrive to take you to the restaurant. The drive seemed rather quick but you didn't mind. There waiting outside for you was your friends and lover. You smiled as Roman opened the door for you, "(Y/N), babe, you look great." Blushing you waved it off, "Whatever." He kissed you and then led the group inside. Dinner was delicious but you wished you could have some wine. Peter and Letha excitedly talked about the stuff they were getting ready for the baby. You smiled at how excited they were. Happy that Peter was so excited to be a father to a child that wasn't his.

Roman put his arm around you as the conversation seemed to dwindle down. The restaurant slowed and people began drifting off, the workers were clearly waiting on the four of you to leave. You nudged him slightly, "Roman, I think we should head out." He looked at his watch, debating over whether it was okay or not, "Yeah, we should be good." You brought your eyebrows together in confusion, "Good for what?" He chuckled and kissed your hand as you stood up, "Oh, nothing. You'll see." Letha shot you a big grin and it made you smile despite the thumping in your chest. Roman helped you with your coat and then started walking down the side walk towards the town center gardens. He turned looking at you, motioning for you to come to him, "Well, if you weren't walking so fast, I could keep up." He smirked, "Maybe you should have a growth spurt and get longer legs." You rolled your eyes, "Haha, very funny." He pulled you into his side as he walked with you across the street. Letha and Peter behind you. Letha started giggling and Peter hushed her, "Quiet." You turned to look at them, raising an eyebrow. Roman walked you slowly through the gardens.

The snow had started falling recently, in light shifts. Most of the flora hadn't died off yet, which was nice, "It's always so pretty in here." Roman nodded, kissing the top of your head. You turned the corner to reach the center and paused, the steps leading up to the fountain were lined with candles and rose petals. The fountain was covered in tiny fairy lights and vases full of roses and (Favorite Flower). You hesitated, your heart beating fast…the thought that this might be a proposal dawning on you. You gulped and slowly walked up the stairs, there behind the fountain was a string quartet that started to play (Your favorite classical piece). The fountain began to flow and the colors changed in different shades of (favorite color). You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned around looking up into Roman's eyes. He gulped, "(Y/N), from the moment I met you, I knew you were different. I knew you would play a major role in my life. You accept me and know things about me that I would never dream of telling anyone else. You love me despite my faults and I love you, in your entirety." He brushed your hair out of your eyes, and got down to one knee, revealing a small black box from his pocket. He smiled up at you briefly, "(Y/N), will you marry me?" As he asked he opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. Tears came to your eyes as he looked up at you with those gorgeous green eyes, "Yes! I will marry you, Roman Godfrey!" He laughed, choking a little from his own emotions. He stood and slid the ring on your finger before picking you up and spinning you around. He brought you down softly, enveloping your lips in a deep, gentle kiss, "I love you, (Y/N)." You smiled and leaned your head against his chest, "I love you too, Roman."

Peter hugged Roman, "Congratulations, my friend!" Roman smiled and hugged him back, "Thanks Pete." He pulled back and asked, "Now, was there ever a doubt that she'd say yes?" Roman looked down and then over at you, "It's always there, no matter how confidant you feel." Letha ran as fast as she could up the stairs and gave you a big hug, "I'm so excited! We have so much to plan!" You nodded immediately thinking about everything that had to be done, "Will you be my Maid of Honor?" She squealed, "Yes! Of course!" You gave her another hug and then pulled away, a serious look now on your face, "We can't set the date until Shelley's home. I want her to be a part of it all." Roman took in a deep breath as he pulled you away from Letha and into his arms, "Babe, of course." You smiled up at him, "So…does your mom know?" He chuckled, "Yeah, she knows…she's at home planning the engagement party right now." You smiled, as the four of you began to walk to his car, "What about the twins?" He sighed, "No, I was saving that conversation for another day." Letha and Peter looked at you, "Twins?" Roman rubbed the back of his head, before rubbing your stomach, "Yeah, there's more than one baby Godfrey growing in here." Letha clapped her hands together, "How amazing! They'll all be able to play together and be near enough the same age. I'm so happy!"

You smiled as he opened the door for you, pulling him close, "I am happy too." He smirked, winking at you before kissing you, "oh you have no idea." The four of you drove to Godfrey manor, excitedly talking away about wedding plans. Olivia met you excitedly at the door, obviously drunk, but it didn't bother you. At least she was relaxed and happy. She saw the ring on your finger and laughed joyfully, pulling you into a hug, "Oh, come here darling, (Y/N), welcome to the family dear. I'm so excited to help you plan. I know your own family couldn't ever provide the wedding you want, and Roman wants the very best for you. So, the very best you shall have!" You smiled thankfully at her, tears forming, "Thank you, Mrs. Godfrey." She quipped back, "No, from now one I am Olivia or mom." You hugged her, "Thanks, Olivia!" She cried a little too, putting her hands on Letha's baby bump, "And you, soon you'll be a mom too." Letha spoke without thinking, "I'm not the only one." Olivia looked taken aback before looking at you and Roman, "What does she mean?" Roman cleared his throat, "Mom…(Y/N) and I are expecting…twins. She's three months along." Olivia looked angry at first and then it changed, a look of love coming over her face. She placed her hands on your stomach, "Oh. Wow, you're going to be a father, Roman." He smiled, placing his arm around you, "I know…I'm excited." She smiled, "Well, obviously this means we will have to plan the wedding at the first of next month." You looked at Roman panicking, "Actually we were wanting to wait until Shelley was home." Olivia clenched her glass so tight if broke, "NO! This is still a proper, family. You will be married in the first of next month, or not at all." Roman looked at his mom, "But Shelley would die if she missed this." Olivia looked at him, "She's already dead Roman. Get your head out of the clouds." She walked away grabbing another glass of wine.

Roman pulled you to him, "I'm sorry, babe, but we have to get married on the first. She has control over the money right now." You sighed, a tear falling, "Fine, but when she comes home. We're doing it again." He smiled and pulled you closer, "Of course, babe. Of course." The party dwindled down slowly and the soon Letha and Peter were going leaving. Letha hugged you, "In the end, everything will be okay." You smiled at her as the left. You proceeded to grab your stuff and get ready to leave. Roman grabbed you by your waist from behind and kissed your neck softly. "Baby…please stay with me tonight. I would love to fall asleep with you next to me." You laughed quietly, "Alright." He led you quietly up the stairs and undressed you before placing one of his t-shirts on you. Then after your laid down he cuddled up behind you. His face in your neck, "You are going to be a wonderful mother." You turned toward him, your hand resting on his cheek, "You will be a great father." He chuckled and kissed you before falling asleep.

The next several weeks were full of nausea, planning, crying, anger and happiness, but today you were getting married. The joy in your heart was incomparable to those around you. Walking down the aisle seemed a pleasant task compared to those of the recent past. Roman was equally as excited but by order of his mother you hadn't seen him in a week. Letha was your go between relaying messages to each other. Everything seemed to be going well, until the flowers showed up. The colors were off and you lost your mind, "No! NO! This is wrong, it's going to look terrible!" You stormed off crying, Roman standing by the corner as you passed. He wanted to reach out and grab you but didn't; instead he walked out to the florist who was complaining about you. "These aren't even close to the color my wife ordered," He said stopping a few feet from her. She looked annoyed, "Well, what am I supposed to do about it. It would have taken all my profit from the deal to get that color." Roman glared at her, "You will spend all the money you have getting those flowers here before the ceremony." She looked back at her companions ordering for them to call the supplier. He smirked wiping the blood from his nose on a napkin. Today would be perfect, no matter what. Olivia watched from the distance and walked up slowly to him, "Are you sure, this is all worth it. For such a common girl?" Roman turned sharply on his heel. The look on his face his mother had never seen before, "I would kill you to make sure everything turned out the way she's planned. Don't think I haven't noticed you going behind her back, paying people to get stuff wrong and then pretending to care for her. I know you all too well…get over yourself." He walked away trying to remain in a good mood and not ruin the memories of your wedding with alcohol and drugs.

Your heart beat began to skip as the music played leading you down the aisle. The guests, people of the town and friends, stood watching you as you slowly walked up to the love of your life. Roman stood next to Peter and some guys from your class, the smirk on his face faltering as he saw you. Once you stood in front of him you could see the tears falling. You reached up and rubbed them away. Your own making it hard to see, "Roman, why are you crying?" He chuckled quietly as the priest began to talk, "You're a vision of perfection." You laughed out, crying at the same time. The ceremony continued, the two of you gazing into each other's eyes. You knew the rest of your life would be full of love and happiness. But you knew the dark side too. As the priest brought the wedding to an end he brought you passionately to his lips, whispering in your ear as he hugged you afterward, "I can't wait to get you out of that dress." You blushed laughing as the two of you walked back down the aisle.

The reception after passed with a blur up to the first dance. He guided you out to the floor, glaring at guys who stared at you too long. His look changing to one of love as he gazed back down at you. He held you close to him, your heartbeats, almost one as the dance went along. His mother was in a decent mood the whole day, allowing you to enjoy yourself. Roman couldn't help but flip off Peter after his best man's speech. The three of you laughing at the several inside jokes planted within. The rest of the evening passed without interruption and to your delight the flowers had been replaced with the proper colors. Roman watched as you pointed it out to Letha, both unknowing that it was due to him using his powers. One of the guys in the crowd began to pester you, "I bet I could satisfy you more than he ever could." Before you could respond Roman was punching him in the face faster than you could blink. You smiled at him and then down at the guy, "No, I'm quite sure you would be a disappointment." He led you outside to be together, "God, I love you, (Y.N)." You smiled embracing him, "I love you too."


	12. Three Months Later

By now you were showing, only three months left until you would give birth to the beautiful twins that were growing inside you. Letha was due any day now, the excitement filled the air. The search for Shelley continued and you of course never lost hope that she would one day return. Destiny gave you a glass of water and offered you something to eat, "Thanks Des." She nodded as she led Roman into another part of the house to read his aura. Peter sat beside you, eating off your plate, "hey now, I think she only offered it to me." You smiled as he stuck his tongue out at you, "Just a little bit, I'm starved." Shrugging you offered it to him, "I've gained way too much weight already. Eat the rest of it." He laughed as he readjusted himself on the couch, "You haven't really, (Y/N)." You looked at him like he was crazy, "I've gain 15 lbs.! I was already overweight before, now I look like the Michelin man." Peter spewed his food, "Oh my god, that's great! But seriously; you don't. Letha is the same way, she keeps saying she's fat. She's not." You nodded, "It just feels like it."

The two of you kept talking for a while and a wind blew in, Peter got excited, "I'll be damned." His phone went off and he got super excited. He yelled at the two in the other room, "Guess what's going on as we speak!" Roman came running out and they exchanged looks, speaking simultaneously, "Shee-it!" They hugged, "We should go-yeah, we should go!" Roman helped you put your coat on, kissing your cheek and rubbing your ever-growing belly, "Soon it's going to be our turn." You blushed at the thought and hurriedly waddled to the car, behind the two eager men. Destiny ran out, "(Y/N), don't forget your stuff." She handed you a handbag; inside were some beginner stuff for you to work on. Turns out that Peter had been right, you were a natural born witch and Destiny had agreed to help teach you. Its why you had the mental shield and now could project it to protect the ones close to you, "Thanks!" Destiny nodded and headed back inside.

The drive to the hospital was crazy and full of energy. Roman helped you out of the car, wrapping his arm around your shoulders as the three of you walked into the hospital, "Are the twins okay?" You nodded as he opened the door for you, "Yeah their fine, sleeping I think." He nodded, "That's good." The elevator ride seemed to take forever and then the waiting began. Roman pulled out two cigars and lit them. You rolled your eyes, "Men..." They chuckled and continued to smoke. Announcements came over the intercom periodically. You looked around, "Weird, that we are the only ones here." Roman shrugged, "The maternity ward is new; probably hasn't had enough publicity yet." You sighed and leaned your head back, "Makes since."

Then the happy event took an unexpected turn…Letha and the baby died during the birth. She had an embolism. You stared in shock at Peter, reaching out to take his hand, "Peter…" He stared down the hall, unmoving. Roman looked at his best friend, tears starting to fall. He pulled you to him, crying into your hair. You ran your hand up and down his back, "I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so sorry." Peter slowly walked out of the hospital, and you didn't see him the rest of the day. Roman had to sign the death certificate and then you drove him home. Olivia tried to comfort him but it was useless, they had been very close.

The funeral was…a funeral; what made it worse was that Peter had left town without saying goodbye. Roman held you close as you walked up to the house, "(Y/N), thank you for being here for me. I know things haven't been easy the past few months…but I love you so much." You smiled and kiss his cheek, "I love you too, Roman. I will always be here for you." He kissed the top of your head and then opened the door for you. The two of you sat and played a board game for a bit when Olivia joined you, "Roman…could I see you for a bit. Upstairs; alone." Roman sighs, getting up, "Sure." He throws a wink your way as they disappear around the corner. You smile to yourself, feeling the twins stir inside you. They could always tell when he wasn't around; they loved their daddy.

After several minutes passed by you decided to go see what she wanted to be all secretive about. After Letha's death, she had pulled back from you, almost cold towards you. You turned the corner to go into Shelley's room, although it wasn't Shelley's room anymore. It was dark, a black crib in the middle of the room, black candles lit around it. You could hear her telling him to remember, you watched from the distance. A look of horror came across his face, "oh my god… no! It was me…I'm the father." Instantly you knew what he was talking about, and you could see by the look on her face she had made him do it. Hatred filled your heart towards her; she made a move to stand beside him as he peered into the crib, "You know what needs to be done." He took the small blade in shock as he looked down at the baby, "No! I won't do it, I won't be like you." She laughed, "Oh but you are…you're my son." He stared at himself in the mirror, telling himself something. Then he walked over to the baby, instead of killing it, he began to slice into his arms, killing himself rather than the innocent babe.

You ran into the room, "Roman, no!" He looked up at you in horror, "I'm sorry, I have too. I don't want to hurt anyone…" Olivia held you back with a death grip, "I thought I said alone. Oh well, now you can an Upir be born." Roman walked backwards and fell into the wall. You forced your shield outside your body, knocking her to the wall. You ran over to him, cradling his head in your lap, "Baby, no…please…" you knew it was too late, his blood was all over the place and had somehow found its way onto your arms and hands. Olivia picked herself up nonchalantly, "Oh shut up, you sniffling pig. He'll wake up shortly." You glared at her through tear filled eyes, "You bitch, you planned this whole thing!" Olivia looked at her nails and then over at you, "Well, he had to make the change somehow."

Before you could say anything Roman came to with a gasp. He looked up at you in shock, "(Y/N)…" He sat up, turning, pulling you into a kiss. He looked deep into your eyes as he stood up and walked over to his mother, "Now, finish it. You were born to be great…" Roman knocked her down and bent down close to her. She ran her hand down his cheek, "You will be great and powerful." She brought him down to kiss her and he ripped her tongue out, causing her to yell in a high-pitched tone. He threw her tongue down, "You talk to fucking much." Roman walked over to you and helped you stand up, "Babe I had no idea that I did that to Letha…I promise." You nodded, "I know babe, I heard and saw everything. Your mother used her power to make you do it…" He pulled you into a hug and then walked two of you over to the baby, picking it up he looked at her, "She's mine…"

You smiled at him, "I'm glad that she lived." He nodded and looked down at you, "Are you willing to be a mother to a child that isn't yours…" You rose an eyebrow, "Of course, she'll never know otherwise." You took her from him, "Roman, you should take a shower." He chuckled nervously, "Yeah…" Then the three of you walked down to his room where he showered and changed. You cleaned up what you could and then he drove the three of you out to your new home. He sighed as you pulled up into the driveway, "I'll have to build a special room for her…so my mother can't ever get to her. I don't want her to ever lay a hand on her." You nodded, "We can convert the middle upstairs room…hire some nannies; we'll definitely need them with three children in the house." He sighed taking your hand and kissing it, "You are the most perfect thing in my life." He helped you out of the car as you spoke, "Nadia…her name should be Nadia; for hope." He smirked, "I love it." The three of you; well, five of you, headed into the house to start your new life together.


End file.
